


This Vicious Velvet Ain't Enough

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Angst, Big Time Concert, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic, Welcome Back Bigtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three song ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Vicious Velvet Ain't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "High Hopes In Velvet Ropes" by The Cab.

_And now we're inches away, but we're miles apart  
...And I'm stuck miserably loving you_  
  
\- Artist Vs Poet, "Miserably Loving You"  
  
  
James isn't sure why he doesn't call it quits. He knows that to Kendall, it's just a quick fuck, that it'll never be anything more. But at times like this, when they're pressed against each other, skin to skin, hearts beating side by side, he can almost forget that.  _Almost._  
  
  
  
 _In chapter three  
Went off and chased a dream  
To catch a ghost that's haunting me  
But it's much scarier to be without you_  
  
\- Honor Society, "Don't Close The Book On Me"  
  
  
He knows it wasn't official, knows he shouldn't have gotten attached. Kendall had made it clear from the start that they weren't serious. Still, that doesn't make watching him flirt with Jo any easier. In fact, it makes it harder, knowing that somebody else gets to taste those lips and hear that laugh everyday, gets to call him theirs.  
  
Maybe that's why it was so easy to ditch the guys and run off with his dream. Kendall told him to move on and the words hurt just as much the second time around, but this time James doesn't have anything holding him back. This time, he feeds off of the rejection, has a reason to make it to the top. This time, James takes The Dream and runs for all he's worth with no intention of stopping.  
  
  
  
 _And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_  
 _But you are everything to me_  
  
\- Taylor Swift, "Invisible"  
  
  
"You know it's not true, right?" Jame asks after several minutes of silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Kendall doesn't even look up, just keeps staring at the wall.  
  
James sighs before taking a deep breath, "He's not better looking than you."  
  
Instead of the expected surprise or the even likelier annoyance, Kendall laughs, "Thanks James. Means a lot coming from The Face."  
  
James feels his heart crumble and clears his throat of the impending tears, "Anytime, buddy."  



End file.
